Sun Blade
by Alex Rusanov
Summary: Hinata is a lone weapon, missing a master. After his encounter with the little giant, he strives to be like him, a death scythe. Kageyama is a harsh and demanding master. Abandoned by all his previous weapons, he seeks a "proper" weapon. With a salty encounter at a tournament and the rivalries sworn, fate brings these two teens together in Karasuno High. [Soul Eater AU]
1. Prologue

Prologue

They say a sound soul rests in a sound body and a sound mind. But a tall, tall barrier looms in front of my soul. What's the view on the other side? What does it look like? The view from above the barrier... it's a view I could never see on my own.

* * *

"How is the restriction area going?"

"It's mostly clear, not a soul present." One of the shadows snickered to his own pun. In contrast to him, his partner was dead serious.

"Are you sure? The area needs to be perfectly isolated. If a civilian is to pass from this street, they will be in serious danger. I don't want any problem tonight." He narrowed his navy blue eyes.

"We hanged out a road sign for no entrance. It must be visible even at night time. Even a complete drunk can see it."

Above all of them, the crescent moon gave a crooked grin.

Hinata hated being late from his delivery business. He hated it even more when the night was settled in and the moon smiling that creepy way. He was definitely a day person. He pressed the petals of his bike harder and faster in hopes of getting home sooner. A cold shiver run through his spine. At times like this he wished he lived in a capital city.

Just as he was indulged in with his thoughts something, an unknown force yanked his bike from under him. Because of his velocity, Hinata tumbled harshly like a thrown ragdoll before coming to a stop with his face down. He heard the vibrational hiss before he lifted his head off the ground to see what is happening. Blood red eyes and a salivating mouth filled his entire vision. His heart skipped a bit as horror filled Hinata's veins and his brain wanted to scream out although no voice came out of his dry mouth. His bladder clutched with the unspoked fear as his pupils dilated to slits.

His eyes teared and watched with silent terror as the despicable creature strode closer to devour him. To devour and destroy him, to eat up his very core, his soul. The abomination had sharp blades instead of fingers and teeth, its ripped and stitched body resembling a bad patchwork.

A slash and other came down, taking a formation of X Hinata braced himself against the attack instinctively moving his arms to his front his body.

Sound of metal clashing with metal echoed through the streets.

Hinata waited for the searing and burning pain to come. When it didn't, hesitantly cracked open one eye with gritted teeth. He couldn't see his arms, in the places of them were two shiny blades of gold and bronze. Blades glowed like an inexistent sunlight hit them. The monster forced his blades through only to make more clattering sounds to no prevail. Hinata felt like fainting and throwing up at the same time.

"What a surprise, the kid is a weapon!"

Even before Hinata could locate the voice and turn to it, something flew done and with the swiftness of a crow hit the monster away with incredible force.

Hinata was face to face with a steel scythe so black midnight seemed grey against it. Moonlight reflected from its surface and the vision of person with obsidian coloured hair appeared. Dark blue eyes glanced at Hinata who was still in shock.

"Are you alright kid?" Asked the scythe.

"I'm... okay..?"

"What is your name, kiddo?"

"Hinata.. Shouyo…"

"They call me the Little Giant. Listen here okay? This is a restricted area, you must have missed the signs. So you must run now. Get up and run to safety, okay? Don't look back, run." He explained.

He didn't need to tell it twice.

Hinata somehow managed to find his arms again as he scrambled up to his feet and run to his bike. Before he got on the text on the arm band of the wielder got his attention.

"Karasuno The technical School for Reaper Arm masters."

He rode to a distance until his curiosity bested him. He slowed down to a halt and glanced back. What he saw was a waltz of black steel and feathers. Only two words could describe this scenery.

Deadly Grace.

As Hinata was on the road once again, there was a single word rolling around on his tongue.

"Karasuno…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Both Haikyuu! and Soul Eater belong to their respective owners.

Let's see where this goes! Soon some visuals will be available via my tumblr since I am planning to draw them! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Respectfully,

Alex Rusanov


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Approximately 3 years 3 months later…_

As we entered the saloon, loud cheering and lucid whisperings filled Tobio's ears just like always.

"Kita- Ichi! Kita- Ichi!" They kept cheering, after all they were candidates. Candidates to be victorious. But Kageyama paid no mind to the cheering, what he was hearing was actually the whispers.

"It's Kitagawa Daichi!"

"They are so huge…"

"They are intimidating…"

"They're candidates to win!" these whispers were the ones he always heard and they held nothing he was interested in, but not everyone was saying the same thing.

"The 'King' is among them."

"Who's that?"

"Don't you know? It's Tobio Kageyama. They call him 'The King of The Court'. He is an amazing master!"

The so called sticky title he hated, "The King". To the ones that weren't familiar with the league, it could have look like something to be proud. But in the truth was the contrary. It meant nothing more than the fact that he couldn't be partners with anyone. And the worst was he knew and could do nothing about it. His soul wavelength was unmatched, his passion, his determination, his precision and his abilities couldn't find a match in the weapon dimension. One would have determination but would lack talent, the other would be visa ver-

"Kageyama. Second years are still not here, please find them and bring them back for warm ups."

"Sure, coach."

And these second years, they were nothing but trouble. Kageyama almost felt

"Hey, second-years!"

Their laughter and meaningless bickering was sharply cut as they acknowledged Kageyama's presence. The child who was holding his stomach glanced at him with dumb-struck expression. Kageyama paid no mind to him.

"It's time for the official warm-ups. Hurry it up."

"We are sorry! We'll come up right away!" responded one of them, other one was too busy whispering that Kageyama-senpai was bad news. Kageyama glanced once more to the boy to understand what they could have been making fun of him for. Sure he was short with a red head but that wasn't worth to meddle with a kid right? He turned back to get to the court but stopped when he heard the conservation of the second-years.

"Quick, one more bottle!"

"Come on, we won't need that, just look at our opponent!"

"That is for sure!" they laughed. The other kid said something but Kageyama couldn't hear it over the density of his own thoughts.

At that moment Kageyama understood that these people whom weren't even allowed to fight on the ring were mocking with someone just because they were somewhat accepted to the Duel Club. He could tolerate a lot of things, but sitting to a throne of another one and looking over people without the right was nothing but outrageous. He slowly turned back to snickering second-years as his patience wore off rapidly.

"You guys. You are not even on the substitutes list. You think you are good enough to look down on your opponent? This kind of attitude would cost you your life in a hunt. Don't ride the coattails of your schools reputation. " he glared as them with his dual coloured blue eyes. After a second of freezing over, they finally started running to the courtroom while begging to be forgiven. These kind of people were the ones Kageyama hated the most.

"I was going to tell them off myself." Who was that? Kageyama turned to see that small red head was talking. The one the second-years were picking on. There was no way elementary school students would be accepted to this tournament. Than what was he doing here, Kageyama thought. Clearly he took lightly of the art/sports called duelling.

"You are not even physically ready. Don't talk so big." He looked at him. Did he have diarrhea or something, he kept holding his stomach. With that height and that pose, no wonder they picked on him.

"That is why they are looking down on you." He stated.

"What did you say?!" the small one spat back. Kageyama was not even angry, he was amused. What could be the purpose of this child anyway? There was no way he could win in this league, not with that body and soul.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, genuinely curious and slightly annoyed. "Making memories?"

"I came here to win! Nothing else!" he almost shouted back, clearly angry. He came to win. Like this. As if winning, standing on the court against a weapon and a killer was something so merely to be talked like that.

"You make it sound so easy." he responded bitterly. Redhead bowed his head and muttered.

"I know I don't seem capable. But… I am!" Kageyama was struck by the sincere confession and declaration.

"You can't automatically assume that we'll lose as long as we don't give up-" no, he didn't just go there…

"'Don't give up!' It is not as easy as you spell it out!" he turned his back to the boy, bitter.

There was a small pause before the boy spoke again.

"The six of us… The four of us finally can compete on a real court. The first match, the second match… We'll win and keep winning! We're going to give it our all! " The spark of his soul blended in to his as the slick taste of strong presence made itself obvious on his tongue; determination.

"The first match, the second match, the finals and the nationals… I, myself will win them all. "

He stared in to his wild orange eyes as a second slowed down to a halt and there was nothing but competing souls and the feeling of determination. Kageyama broke the moment with a loud "Humph!" and turned back to head to the court.

At the warm ups, Kageyama was even more anxious and grumpy than the usual. And his partner was unhelping as ever. At the end of the warm ups, he was called by the coach for a small lecture.

"It is not how much talented and agile you are, it is how you let your weapon to move." a phrase he had already heard a thousand times. A grumpy "I know." Was his answer than he was released.

A match of Duel, despite its name, was a really tight team game. It was played three couples versus threes couples, each team had a base. Before base was a caution-line, a line that the enemy team can't pass. The middle was fight arena where the teams clashed against. The objective was to land projectile slashes to the enemy teams' base. 25 points and a set was done, two sets and the winner was announced. And the most important rule of all, if a player would get injured, they'd have to leave the court for the match. If a team wouldn't have any players standing, they'd automatically lose. So generally instead of aiming for the base, most teams were keen on taking out enemy players.

Beginning of the match was like the usual, the greetings and the bows. Kageyama found himself eyeing the other team, wondering what kind of a weapon the kid could be. At that moment a ray of sunshine washed over the court and temporarily blinded him. When he was able to see again, his eyes hastily searched for the source of such impact. At the enemies side, held in the hands of a black haired boy was bright gold-orange coloured scythe. Kageyama could swear that the scythe wasn't made of steel or iron but sunshine. It had an irregular and unbalanced shape, having a smaller side at the other side of its bigger blade. The kid could barely lift him off, giving the impression of heaviness. In a moment though, this changed, as the sun child connected with the black haired boy, he started to move freely and easily, even his partner was surprised. The silent nagging of his own weapon brought his mind back. The match was about to start.

The match was a simultaneous night mare of gaining point after point with countless touches with elementary size kids getting lightly insured many times. Kageyama's team wasn't even trying since the enemy team didn't even know how to properly wield a weapon. They couldn't defend themselves or their base. Kageyama was furious though, because no matter how many points were taken, each and every time the sun child would smile at his team, telling them it is going to be okay. Then he would turn those amber gazes to him with that determination he felt earlier, tearing him apart just by his presence. And the worst part was, no one else but Kageyama could see it.

It was just than when that the sun child's team was able to handle their offense and the black haired one swung the golden scythe.

Kageyama was in awe with have bright the projectile slice it had created and how smooth it was. For a moment, he looked thoroughly as the sun shone was again in the court, only to be blocked by Kageyama's partner. Silence had ensued itself in the room. Even though the point was theirs, Kageyama couldn't help but glance to his side again. The reflection in the golden scythe glanced back, he was as relentless as ever.

Such an evet occurred once again, in the same fashion. For some reason Kageyama felt that the third time wasn't going to end the same way. They needed to be more aggressive, even faster. To his luck though, his partner wasn't even cooperating, moving in slow and open patterns.

"Faster!" was the only thing he could master to say, frustrated.

"As reckless as ever."

"I know, the opponent can't even block, what is the point? What's he so serious about?" that sentence was enough to make Kageyama snap.

"When will you guys get serious than?!"

"Kageyama stop it! We're in a match!"

"Tsch!"

Several times, the sun child had put himself on the line, taking hits and standing out. Even Tobio's team mates had agreed that he was trying hard to the extent of bearing pain. That was when Kageyama felt the second soul spark. Passion. Only a truly passionate soul could go this far for the thing they strived.

The score had set 24 of the second set, one more score and it was over.

The sun child was at it again, injuring himself in the extent of hurting himself. One of his team mates stood before him. Kageyama ear witnessed the conservation, he couldn't help himself.

"Excuse me, um… I…"

"Sorry, I'll get the next one!" he smiled. This got the other kid even more nervous.

"Um! We don't want to get seriously injured… We are out of their league to begin with… Why must you do this…?" he nervously grabbed his shirt. Sun child looked dumb struck against this confession.

"Um.. What… What? I don't understand what you are trying to say but… " Suddenly the room grew colder as he glanced back with a dead serious expression. He said a single sentence that froze the court.

"We haven't lost yet."

A giant chill run down his Kageyama's back.

That was right. It was simple. No matter how complicating a match of dual looked, there was only one reason they kept going. Because it wasn't over yet. Because, it wasn't lost yet.

Another clean projectile slash flew towards Kitagawa Daichi's base. Kageyama watched with a horrified expression as projectile got pass them. The defender didn't run towards it half-heartedly, not even trying. The slash cut through the base with a whistle. For a moment there was only the deafening silence. Than a scream of victory pierced the saloon.

"Score!" the sun child screamed with an echoing voice. His team rejoiced. Kageyama was stunned.

"Don't give up just like that!" Kageyama turned back and screamed to the defender. He was taken aback. He muttered a silent apology.

"We haven't won yet. Don't let your guard down!" Tobio pressed further.

"I know… but look at the points…" he muttered back. The score board read 12 to 24.

"Not unless a miracle happens…" Kageyama cut him with no patience left.

"That last point was no miracle." He stated. "He scored a genuine point." Admitting this felt bitter against his tongue. Not being able to hold back any longer, he pointed at the sun child.

"That guy. He scored a genuine point!" the defender mumbled something else but Kageyama was far from his conservation, his gaze on the golden scythe, teeth gritted, anxiety high.

Another round started, somehow sun blade's team managed to defence their offence. Just they were ready to attack and the time was for the offense, the black haired boy lost the handle of the sun child. He ventured to the left side. At that moment Tobio realised that their defence on the left side was empty. But the blade was let down, without any control of its direction, it started to rotate and glow. Another chill run down Kageyama's spine as a slash as bright as a drop of sun launched itself towards their base. Thoughts started running wildly in his head.

'We should have been on the left!'

'We had it marked!'

'So why…'

'Why is he at somewhere we can't stop him!'

A blast of light filled the room, blinding everyone. When light subsided, the Sun Blade clattered violently to the ground only to turn to a human and look at the referee.

The slash had missed the base, it left a violent dent at the wall behind.

It was over.

Buzzers run off and the teams lined up. The sun child didn't move despite his friends' callings. Kageyama stood across him. Deep in thought.

'This guy overwhelms.'

'We we're able to score only because his master missed his handle on him.'

'He knew there was no back up there… yet… he still went for that shot?'

'He was able to handle such a situation?'

'High level of physical agility and reflexes. Finely tuned bodily control. And most importantly, his obsession with victory… He's got it all.' Tobio couldn't help but walk to the middle line and ask.

"What were you doing for the last three years?! " His expression grew to a white dead and his friend low-key cursed. He spat back at Kageyama, furious.

"What do you know about what he did the last three years?!"

Sun child didn't respond. He only clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. Soon the salutes were over and he was quick to disappear into the facilities dark corridors.

Kageyama couldn't hold his mind off of him all the time he spent to get ready.

"You!" Kageyama was awoken from his thoughts as he got called out. It was the sun child.

"If you are the king that rules the court…-" a hiccup cut through his sentence and two lines of salty water streamed down his face. It took him a second to find his voice again and he looked at Tobio right in the eye. "Then I'll defeat you… And I'll be the last one standing."

Kageyama was once again struck by the intensity he had. He was weeping so hard that he was unable to talk. Kageyama faced him with all his body, a sign that he took him seriously.

"The last ones standing are the victorious. Only the strongest are given of such title. If you want to be the last one standing, become strong." There as again an intense moment as they stared at each other, his tears had finally stopped and his orange eyes once again flared with the new found drive to be better, to be stronger. Satisfied with what he saw, Kageyama turned to leave. The Sun Child, as he named him, was sure a promising soul.

* * *

The next week and the next month.

The next semester to the autumn.

And to the winter of snowy mountains.

From winter to the graduation.

Practise.

Practise.

Practise. Practise.

Practise. Practise. Practise.

* * *

The first morning of high school, a short orange haired boy run in the corridors of Karasuno High, paying no attention to recruiting members of all those clubs. He ran until the gateways to the dual saloons were visible.

'I'm here. I'm here at Karasuno! I'm going to train a lot! And then, against that 'King'…'

"I'll get my revenge!"

As Hinata burst open the doors to the gymnasium, his words fresh on his lips, an unbelievable sight occurred to him. The very person whom he just swore revenge on, no other than the "King" himself was in the gym. Training. Hinata's mind went blank as his expression changed to a face of shock. Only words he could master at that moment came out like an accusation.

Tobio was about to stop when he felt a foreign presence nearby but the scream caught him off guard, making the sword he held above his head slip and fall down to his head with a heavy sound.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

* * *

I don't own Haikyuu! or Soul Eater, the fictional integration and the story belongs to me only.

Whew, this one was sure a long chapter!

Hello everyone, your author here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction. To all the ones who favorited, followed or left a review to a story, thanks a lot and I'm sorry it took so long to update! I am an engineering student and the finals were pretty time consuming. I am at a brake time now and with your positive feedback I am sure I'll be able to write much faster. How did you like this chapter? Was Kageyama in his right character? I tried to not strive too far from the first episodes court scene since I think it is a pretty great foundation. Was it too unoriginal? Please leave down your comments so I can write much better! See you all next chapter!

I watched the first episode of Haikyuu almost 7 times to write this… Sigh..

P.S.

I am also an artist and I have a cover art already done! You can see the cover art and other arts I'll draw about this fiction here. I'll also put down sneak peeks of chapters and sketches and a lot more so be sure to follow up for more content.

tagged/sun-blade


	3. Chapter 2

_Earlier That Morning_

Tobio felt the heat of the battle, the monster drawing close and the heaviness of his partner in his hands all at once. His palms were sweaty beneath the gloves he wore, his mind was utterly stressed and his body was tense. Something was wrong with his partner, no matter how he tried to communicate with him, no response was received from his side.

Suddenly his body felt heavier than it was supposed to be. When he craned his neck to check what was weighing him down, he saw that they were a heavy, golden crown and a drapery burgundy cloak. Horrified, he turned to his partner for consolation. At that moment his partner decided disappear right from his hands with a puff and he was face to face with the dirty blade of the monster who whispered the most horrid words he could imagine at that moment.

"Long live the King "

Than it laughed and there was blood, so much blood, too much blood and Tobio's shoulder was on fire. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, he was alone in the dark, all alone and bleeding to death. It was going to be his end, he knew. Maniac laughter echoed all around, mocking and belittling. He was all alone just like that. As a heavy curtain of numbness covered him against his free will he felt the tears slide down uncontrollably. His sobs got caught in his throat. He wanted to thrash, to fight what was coming but he was drained to the bone and did he even had a good reason to desire living furthermore? Because deep down he knew, that he had deserved this. Someone like him, harsh and cold and rude, someone who was hard to tolerate. Someone who was left behind by his own weapon. What reason were he to live longer? To hurt more people?

Death was covering him fast and despite his self-destructive thoughts he never ceased fighting back.

Tobio woke up with sweat pouring out of every inch of his skin. The scar on his shoulder throbbed with the ghost of the pain from his nightmare. His hair had stuck to his face with sweat. Breathing was a tiring task. How many times was he going to live that memory in the form of a nightmare? He didn't know. His hazy eyes searched for the clock, mind absent. It was 6:45 AM.

Too early to wake up but it was also too late to get some more shut-eye. He knew that after these kind of nightmares, sleep wouldn't come to him again. So instead of pointlessly rolling around in his bed and wallowing in self hatred, he got up and walked to the bathroom.

When he washed his face and glanced back at the mirror; cold, azure, blue eyes echoed back at him. His glance slowly shifted down, his eyes falling to the visible scar on the corner of his neck and his shoulder. The proof that he had survived death once, barely.

The thoughts provoked that horrid experience to forcefully recall itself in his mind. Metallic smell of his own blood ghosted in his nostrils. His hands grabbed the sides of the sink unconsciously as adrenaline once again filled his veins. His mind parted with the real world rather too quickly. All of his senses threw themselves right back inside the ragged remains of the nightmarish memory. Tobio began to sweat, his pupils dilating. His teeth locked and clacked, forceful short breaths whistling through. His lungs burned. His head burned. There is too much blood, his own blo-

"Tobio! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Kageyama was jerked back to the reality by his sisters voice.

Another anxiety attack.

How much time had he wasted in the bathroom? The clock said an hour but Tobio didn't want to believe so. He took a brief shower, put on his cargo pants and a t-shirt then headed downstairs hastily.

At breakfast he was silent, the thoughts in his head had tied his tongue. His sister gave him a few worried glances but didn't press to make him tell her what was wrong. She knew her brother all too well, he wouldn't talk about the things that bothered him unless he himself had decided to do so.

As he put on his boots and his coat in an almost automatic series of motions, his sister put a supportive hand to where his scar was located. Momentarily startled, Tobio tensed, only to relax at her sisters soft touch.

"I'll be okay. " he whispered hoarsely.

"I know you will. You are better than that. " his sister reassured, not an ounce of hesitation was present in her. She truly and really believed in him. Tobio gave a quick, half-smile to his sister, appreciating her unconditional support.

He checked his appearance once more to leave the house and head to the school. Just when he was about to head off, his sister handed him his gloves and another warm smile. Tobio nodded back, not being able to return the smile but appreciating his sibling's efforts to make him feel better. After a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbyes, Kageyama was on the way to his new school.

Sun was bright and orange, as cheeky as it had always been, watching the world from above laughing at the bloodshed of humanity from time to time. The golden rays of its bright light reminded Kageyama of last year's events and the sun child. He wondered if he had found a proper master. Would he see him again in a tournament? How much stronger would he get?

His thoughts wandered freer then the steps he took and before he knew he had arrived to the school grounds. He held his gaze high, craning his neck to check out the great white building, wondering where the gym could be.

Up above, the sun let out a low, airy laughter.

Tobio squinted at its carefree laughter and headed to the training grounds. To his utmost delight, the grounds were empty but accessible. He swiftly warmed his muscles, ignoring the ghosts of pain radiating from his scar because of the earlier attack. From the supply room he got himself the biggest broad sword he could fine. Even though being the biggest one of the bunch, the sword felt light and dull in his grasp.

"You miss having a partner, that is why." He muttered to himself, steadying his feet to go through the classic stances.

'This time, I'm not going to, mess it up with my partner, ' he had promised after his injuries. The time he had to spend in the hospital had provided more than enough time to think over his actions.

Less brass, less rude, cooler, easier.

This was his goal for now, finding a partner and behaving better then he used to.

Just when he was getting ready to project a vertical slash from up to down, his keen ears picked out the sound of rather loud and irregular steps rapidly approaching. Then the sound of the door opening.

Followed by a unholy shriek and a loud yelling of "You!"

Startled, Kageyama lost the handle of his sword, it slipped past from his fingers to fall down to his head with a low thunk.

"Ow... " he muttered to the pain and finally dragged his gaze to see the obnoxious intruder. His pupils dilated with shock when he saw the person standing in the doorway, offensively pointing a finger at him like a kid.

It was no other than the sun child himself, in his former and bright glory.

They stared at each other with the same feeling of shock, one better hidden than the other. This went on until the sun child decided to voice his thoughts once more.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?! " he yelled with rising panic. What a funny question, Kageyama thought, what did it look like?

"I'm training, obviously. " he remarked dryly. Sun child gritted his teeth before retorting back.

"That's not what I meant and you know that too! What are you doing at Karasuno?! Why are you not at those 'prestigious' schools." Oh, that. Kageyama hesitated in between leaving him unanswered and telling the truth. After stealing another glance at the bright boy before him, he decided on the latter.

" Those schools... didn't accept me." Kageyama muttered, fighting back a pout.

It took exactly five seconds for sun child to wrap his mind around the idea.

Then the sun child started laughing uncontrollably, doubling over to hold his sides. He laughed a good while as Kageyama stared there looking at him, getting increasingly annoyed at his inconsiderate behaviour.

"So the rumours about the king are true, huh?" He managed to speak in between wheezing. Kageyama tensed remarkably at the mention of the name he hated so much.

Feeling the drastic mood change in the gym, the sun child wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and corrected his posture to look at the boy before him. Kageyama didn't break the stare, face scrunched up to a dark scowl, at he verge of sneering. He leaned forward and got the sword from the ground, pointing the tip towards the sun child in a very threatening way.

"Do NOT call me the King. I will not tolerate it a second time. " he spat.

A bright light shone through the gym briefly, not as strong as the one he had seen at the last years tournament but still warm and golden. Sun child raised his arm, now the blade of his scythe form, and took a defensive stance, taking on the challenge. His eyes glimmered dangerously.

"Is that so, oh almighty King. " sun child snared. Kageyama lost it. All the promises ans oats, all the swears and the pain; they had flown off the window the moment he had laid his eyes on this offensive boy.

The loud sound of metal clashing with metal echoed in the gym. Despite Kageyama's admirable skill and strength, sun child managed to hold his ground against his assault. Their blades clattered as they fought for power, trying to out power the other.

When Kageyama realised that this wasn't going anywhere, he swiftly swiped his leg down, sending the sun child flying. With a kick to the bosom, he went flying towards the walls with a speed which would make the crash undoubtedly painful.

Despite the velocity he had, the sun child managed to rotate himself mid air so that his feet would meet the wall instead of his back. Using his bouncing force to increase his speed, he lashed towards Kageyama, blade ready.

Kageyama was stunned for a split second, stunned by this small but impressive show of skill. When he realised that he was coming to him dangerously fast, he wanted to raise his sword to deflect the attack but he was late.

Another loud clunk echoed in the gym. Kageyama waited for the force to knock him away.

It didn't.

He hesitantly opened his eyes. An ebony black handle was in between them, a double tipped blade was pressing down both of their weapons to the ground as a tangled clutter. The master of the weapon did a small, graceful flip and landed on the other side of the handle like a crow chilling on a pole. Sun child squirmed to get his arm free. Kageyama didn't even bother.

"Good morning new members!" he chided, cheery as if he wasn't holding two people down with his weapon.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi. " he smiled down, his matte silver hair glowed in with the stray sun rays pouring into the gym. His round shaped chocolate eyes glowed with a witty excitement.

"And this marvellous blade here is Sawamura Daichi. We will be your captains for this year. " he spoke almost mischievously.

Oh were they not in some deep trouble.

* * *

I do not own Haikyuu or Soul Eater, the fictional integration and the story belongs to me only.

Hello everyone, your author here.

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my fanfiction. To all the ones who favorited, followed or left a review to a story, thanks a lot! Your support is what keeps me going, keeps me writing.

Also sorry for the huge gap in between updates, I was in a mood where I thought noone read what i wrote so I had ceased writing all together.

P.S. You want an update?Come bug me at instagram under the name pariahsart, if you ask nicely I might even sketch somethings for you. Have a nice day.

Alex Rusanov


End file.
